User blog:Ebomnitrix/E-10: Horizons 2, Part 2 Trailer
scene began with Terence turning toward Ethan as he began to snap at him in front of the others. Terence: This is all your fault! - cut to inside a cave where Huitzilo made a devious chuckle. THE TEOTLS HAVE AWAKENED Huitzilo: The world has undergone significant changes during our slumber. Huitzilo spoke, he noticed a group of kids trying to take a boy's smartphone. AND THEIR NEXT PLAN... cut to Ethan's eyes widening as Tezca stood in front of him. We zoom into Tezca's face as he grinned back at him as he chuckled. IS START WHERE THEY LEFT OFF... splattered the screen until it faded to black. THE EARTH IS IN DANGER... cut to a fantasy shot of Tlaloc, Huitzilo and Tezca grabbing a hold of the Earth. - scene shifted to a lightning strike as we cut to a news woman reporting right near the storm. The lightning struck everywhere while the innocent bystanders ran for their lives. Weather Reporter: We’re live down at Sacramento, California, where a ferocious storm has suddenly appeared out of nowhere! AND WITH THE TEAM DIVIDED... cut to outside Ethan's house at night where Ethan tried to run after Alice. Ethan: Hold on a second! cut to Alice, Hannibal and Terence each leaving the scene in different directions. E-10'S GOING TO NEED ALL THE HELP HE CAN GET! scene shifted to Ethan and Charmcaster floating by Alice's apartment where Charmcaster held Alice by her clutches. Charmcaster: You have more immediate problems raised her staff and blasted Ethan backwards. BUT WITH ETHAN'S SPIRITS BROKEN Lieutenant Steel's training bunker, a depressed Ethan hid himself and curled into a ball. Ethan: I can't... I can't... CAN HE DO... dodged a group of yellow energy blasts from left to right as he was chasing after a knight-looking figure. ...WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE... scene shifted to Ethan who stood by Maria outside a neighborhood as he activated the Omnitrix. We cut to a new transformation sequence appearing before them. ...TO SAVE THE EARTH... cut to a giant flesh monster appearing before an armored Ethan and Alice inside the Colosseum. ...FROM THEIR UNPRECEDENTED ATTACKS? AmpFibian was flying after Tlaloc in a snowy area. Tlaloc turned back and blasted AmpFibian back with a wave of water, which blew AmpFibian back into the snow. - scene shifted to outside a Costco parking lot at nightfall where a new alien and a green spirit who resembled the Teotls, and Tezca were fighting outside. Tezca appeared damaged from the fight as he looked up at them with rage. Tezca: YOU DARE STRIKE ME?! (Green Being): ORAAAA!!!! green being raised his fist towards Tezca. GET READY FOR THE SECOND HALF OF E-10: HORIZONS: SEASON 2 NEW EPISODES CONTINUE EVERY FRIDAY STARTING JANUARY 31ST ON ANYWHERE YOU CAN READ THE SERIES BEN 10 FANFICTION | WATTPAD | ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN ---- Song: Cyber Driver · Hudson Mohawke Additional Vocals: News Reporter - ZZ Category:Blog posts Category:Trailers Category:Season 2